A hydration pack is a hydration system built as a backpack or waist pack containing a reservoir or “bladder” that is commonly made of rubber or flexible plastic. The reservoir contains a capped mouth or screw top for filling with liquid and a hose or flexible tube that allows the wearer to drink hands-free. The hose ends with a “bite valve” that opens when the user bites down on it. Hydration packs are commonly used for outdoor recreational activities, such as hiking, bicycling, and kayaking, as well as for military applications.
A hydration system is intended to help its user carry liquid to support the physical effort involved in the activity. Such systems for consumers were first sold to cyclists, and by the 1990s had also found a substantial market among hikers. Familiar commercial models can also be recognized occasionally worn by western military personnel in southwest Asia.
The reservoir usually has a capacity of one or more liters. Typically the largest dimension is the vertical one, taking advantage of the long vertical dimension of the human torso. The hose joins the bladder very near the bottom of the bladder, to maximize the amount of accessible liquid. The reservoir changes in volume as it is gradually emptied.
A reservoir is usually carried in a protective fabric shell of a backpack. The hose exits the reservoir and is mounted to the pack, such as on a shoulder strap, to make it easily accessible to the mouth of the user while participating in a sport activity.
The reservoir may also be incorporated into an integrated backpack/reservoir design with, for example, channels in a shoulder strap for the hose to pass through. The reservoir, rather than being mounted in the back pack may also be mounted upon a bicycle, or other sport apparatus, such as a kayak, weight training machine, treadmill, ATV, UTV, or any exercise equipment or vehicle system.
Hydration of the human body is fundamental to health and wellness. There have been many improvements throughout time to make it easier, more convenient, and safer to stay properly hydrated. During all types of strenuous activity heart rates increase and loss of liquid is expedited through perspiration. It has become necessary to provide a readily available hydration system that is easy and convenient to use while heart rates are elevated.
When using a hydration back a user places the bite valve in his mouth, and when liquid is desired bites down on the bite valve and mostly by sucking liquid is drawn through the bite valve into the user's mouth. However, strenuous activities often make it difficult or energy consuming to provide suction to receive a hydration liquid.
Several patents have issued that have added an electronic pump system to a hydration reservoir to solve this problem. The current art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,442, 5,571,260, 5,645,404, 7,007,502, and 8,220,664. A problem with these systems is they often provide a distraction and added complication for the user. They are also known to not be consumer friendly due to the wiring being visible to the user and the associated fear of electric shock. Some designs have electrical switches at the bite valve which introduces the possibility of shock, and may potentially introduce toxic materials into the bite valve. Accordingly, while these designs may assist in suction, they introduce complications that in themselves are as or even more problematic.
The result is that many people are deterred from the use of hydration packs, and do not keep themselves properly hydrated during many activities, as hydration is inconvenient or requires interruption to their activity to get a drink. Their performance and health then suffers.